


Written in my Soul

by Amledo



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baby Frodo, Barduil - Freeform, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Durincest, Everybody Lives, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Thilbo, Young Frodo Baggins, bagginshield, dwarflings, mentions of bard/thranduil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amledo/pseuds/Amledo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real reason that Bilbo had left his warm and cozy Hobbit hole was written not on the contract that he carried with him, but on the formerly blank skin of his left forearm. He could not read the letters, but he knew that they were Dwarven runes, and he knew their significance. It was the mark of a soul bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I don't own the Hobbit or anything to do with it. This fic pretty much ignores everything after the opening sequence of the first movie, because that's how I wanted it to be. And be warned, there is fluffy stuff.)

Written in my Soul

The real reason that Bilbo had left his warm and cozy Hobbit hole was written not on the contract that he carried with him, but on the formerly blank skin of his left forearm. He could not read the letters, but he knew that they were Dwarven runes, and he knew their significance. It was the mark of a soul bond. Somehow he had managed to defy all Hobbit tradition and bond with someone outside of his own race. Perhaps he was much more a Took than a Baggins after all.

As he chased the party of Dwarves he wondered whether or not one of them was carrying a new mark of their own. Would they even know the significance? Did Dwarves have a concept similar to a soul bond? Was he chasing his potential life mate with false hope beating in his heart? After all, Thorin had seemed convinced that he could be of no help to the party. What if the others felt the same? What if he was rejected?

No. He couldn't allow himself to think like that for even a second. Even if they were not interested in a romantic relationship, surely they would not leave him to die of a broken bond. They could not be so cruel as to deny him their friendship, whoever they were. He would not have bonded to someone that would throw him away, the magic didn't work like that, he was just being silly.

As soon as he was hefted up onto a pony his heart felt lighter, the sensation was almost like floating, and yet he could not tell to which Dwarf he was bonded. He resolved to speak with Thorin about it when they camped. Surely the leader of the party would know the Dwarf to whom the mark belonged. Bilbo would promise that it would not interfere with the job that he had been assigned to do.

There was nothing to do but wait, however, it would be unseemly to attempt to ride beside the King when it was not his place to do so. Instead, he watched the party surreptitiously, hoping to notice one of them paying particular attention to their own forearms.

"You seem preoccupied Bilbo," Gandalf said, breaking into the Hobbit's thoughts around midday.

"I, yes, I suppose I am. Tell me Gandalf, what do you know of soul mates?" Bilbo asked and rubbed at his arm, nerves rising up in his chest once again.

"I know of the concept. Elves are known to have multiple soul mates, Dwarves only one, and Men none at all, do you wish to enlighten me on the Hobbit tradition?" Gandalf asked, obviously pretending not to notice Bilbo's preoccupation with his left arm.

"Oh, I thought you knew? Well then, where to start?" Bilbo mused, surprised by the fact that there was something that the wizard did not know.

"Best to start from the beginning, I find," the wizard responded stoically, but cracked a small smile when Bilbo looked over at him. Their conversation was not exactly quiet, what with the distance between them due to their sizes, but the Dwarves did not seem bothered by its content.

"Okay then, well Hobbits only have one soul mate. We bond with them upon first meeting them, and gain a mark upon our arms to indicate to whom we are bound. The relationship of soul mates in Hobbit society is probably different than that of Elves or Dwarves, however, there doesn't have to be anything romantic about our relationship for the bond to be fulfilled. Two who are bound may take others for their spouse, but will be very good friends and often keep homes next to one another. Or they may be bound romantically but never be lovers. Of course the most common bonds are the ones that end in marriage and children, but that need not always be the case," the Hobbit informed, feeling slightly more important at being able to provide the wizard with new information on his people.

Several of the Dwarves seemed to be listening in on the conversation, more than one pulled out a token and looked fondly at it as they rode. If the leader of the company had paid it any mind he gave no such indication.

"I see, and why is it that soul mates are on your mind?" Gandalf asked curiously, looking down at Bilbo as he puffed away on his pipe.

"Well, I have gained my mark," Bilbo said very quietly, ensuring that no one save the wizard was able to hear him.

"Ah, I see. Best to speak with Thorin about it then," Gandalf said, just as quietly, validating Bilbo's earlier plan-making session. He rubbed at his arm once again, feeling warmth radiating from the mark.

They did not stop until late that night, when Bilbo was practically falling from his saddle with weariness. Thankfully stopping and being able to move around was enough to jar him back to wakefulness and he was able to contribute to setting up camp. He set up his bedroll where Fili indicated and left his bag beside it, going to join the rest of the company for a much desired dinner.

"Master Burglar I would have words with you," Thorin said plainly to him almost before he'd set his empty bowl aside. Suddenly Bilbo felt his courage falter, but still he nodded and followed the Dwarf a few paces outside of the camp.

"Yes Thorin?" he asked nervously, hating himself for trembling. He had planned to do this anyway, why did it being Thorin's idea instead make it so much more intimidating?

"I would have you explain this to me," the Dwarven King said and revealed his left forearm to Bilbo. There written in the language of the Shire was Bilbo's own name. If he had felt faint the previous night it was nothing compared to now. Mouth dry and hands shaking he pushed up his own sleeve and revealed the mark upon his skin to the Dwarf. Instantly icy blue eyes went wide and Thorin stepped back.

"It is how Hobbits find their soul mate," he stammered, wishing that Thorin had been listening in on his conversation with Gandalf after all. No part of him wanted to explain to the Dwarven King that he was bound to a creature as lowly as a Hobbit.

"That is what I thought you would say. It is much the same for Dwarven kind. Now, tell me what you would have out of this bond?" Thorin said, seeming to have regained the small bit of confidence that seeing his name on the Hobbit had taken away.

"I don't know. Normally we get to know each other before we decide. What does a soul bond mean for Dwarves?" Bilbo answered honestly, his heart thudding in his chest as he waited for the answer. Quite suddenly he was certain of what it was that he desired out of the bond, and he hoped against hope that Thorin would answer him in the manner that he wished to be answered.

"It means a life shared together, marriage, children, the soul bond means love, Mr. Baggins," Thorin paused and rubbed a hand over his face. "I will not ask that of you. I cannot ask that of you if it is not what you desire. Bonded as we are, I am prevented from ever harming you or coercing you. If you decided that you do not…care for me then that is your will," Thorin said and he sounded uncharacteristically vulnerable. Bilbo didn't know what else to do but to reach out and take Thorin's hands in his own. Shock registered on the Dwarf's face for half a second and then it resumed its stoic mask of resolve.

"I could never fail to care for you. It is just…I cannot give you children and you've a line to continue. I can see myself loving you, if I am perfectly honest, but I couldn't bring myself to trap you in such a way," Bilbo said, shocking himself all over again by having the courage to speak those words. He did not know where it came from, but he was quite sure that he could and did love the Dwarf to whom he was bonded. He had only known him for a day and a half, but he was certain that it was love.

"My line is secure in Fili and Kili. You need not worry about that. Nor should you think that you have trapped me. I would not have bonded with you if my soul did not deem you worthy of my love. And I give it freely. I will love you, and only you for the rest of my days. That is how the bond works," Thorin said, seizing the opportunity to use their joined hands to pull Bilbo against his chest.

"You are not angry? To be bound to me?" Bilbo asked, fisting his hands in Thorin's shirt and hoping against hope.

"Bilbo, I have lived for three centuries not knowing if I would find someone to love. If I have waited this long to love you, then that is how it was meant to happen and I am happy for it. You've much to learn about Dwarves and what the magic of the bond means to us. So tell me, will you have it be love?" Thorin said softly, arms wrapped around the Hobbit, pressing him as close as he was able.

"Yes, Thorin, I will," Bilbo whispered and felt himself almost floating once again, only this time it was because he had been hefted into Thorin's arms in an embrace.

"Thank the gods," the Dwarf whispered and kissed Bilbo firmly on the lips. Almost at once Bilbo felt the strange bubbly warmth of a proper bond rising up in his chest. Having only ever heard about it, he was not prepared for the light-headedness that came with it and so clutched onto Thorin as tightly as he dared.

(A/N: There may yet be a second chapter to this fic. But for now I leave you here. Let me know what you thought!)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Yup, I have totally ignored the contents of DoS and BotFA. This fic picks up post Battle of the Five Armies, so don't worry, you haven't missed anything. I will fill in any relevant backstory. Also I don't own the Hobbit or anything to do with it. There are now added warnings for Fili/Kili.)

Written in my Soul

Part 2

Bilbo stretched out beside Thorin's unconscious form not quite daring to touch but wanting to be as close as possible all at the same time. Not a day ago Fili and Kili had limped in carrying the King between them. Thorin had been barely breathing then, his left arm badly broken, a gash opened wide in his chest. It seemed that Azog had nearly killed Thorin before Fili and Kili stepped in and slew the Pale Orc in defense of their Uncle.

Had they not carried him back with all haste, Bilbo daren't think what could have happened. As it was, Thorin had been seen to by the Elven healers and by some of Dain's as well, and was resting as comfortably as was possible. All that remained was for him to wake up in his own time, when his body had recovered from the shock of the damage that had been dealt to it.

"Uncle Bilbo, we brought you some blankets," Kili said as he walked into the private room Thorin had been given with Fili right beside him. The brothers had always been close, but with the battle now over they were close enough to touch at nearly all times. Bilbo would have questioned it, but he had never had his own siblings to worry about and so wasn't entirely sure what sort of response he would have had to nearly losing one.

"Thank you, why don't you come sit for a while. Let me have a look at your wounds. You really shouldn't be moving around so much," Bilbo said and indicated a small couch that had been in the room when they'd carried Thorin into it. The couch was where Bilbo had initially rested whilst Thorin was treated, before he was granted leave to move to the bed. The brothers did not need to be told twice, quickly taking a seat together after placing the blankets at the end of the bed.

"You're injured as well, or have you forgotten?" Fili said, giving a nod to the bandages that bound Bilbo's head. They were protecting several sets of stitches that sealed the wounds of a Warg attack. He was certain that he would carry those scars for the rest of his days, but it had been well worth the price to help save the few people that he had managed to defend.

"I have not forgotten, but my wounds do not move when I do. Besides, I'm your Uncle now, I get to worry over you," Bilbo said, lightly planting a kiss on Thorin's cheek before sliding out of the bed. He grabbed the healer's bag that Dain's men had left with him and crossed the small space to the couch, barely pausing in his stride when he noted that Fili and Kili's hands were tangled together between them.

"Great, now we've two Uncles and Mother to have tell us off for being reckless," Kili lamented and obediently held out his arm for Bilbo's attention. It was likely, with the damage that had been suffered, that Kili would never be able to fire a bow again. Of course, with any hope the combined treatments of the Elves and the Dwarves would keep that from being a reality. But as Bilbo unwrapped the wound and cleaned the stitches, he noticed a mark that he had come to be familiar with over the last year. It was always protected by his wrist guard before, but now he could see the Dwarven letters clearly. The gash he had sustained had missed them by less than an inch.

"Thorin said that his line was secure with you lot. Did he know that you'd already found your match?" Bilbo asked, carefully spreading another salve over the stitches and grabbing a fresh length of bandages.

"He doesn't know, else he wouldn't have said that. Kili and I are bonded to one another. We have been since Kili came of age. Our mother made us swear to keep it a secret from Thorin. After us, if we do not wind up with any siblings, the line will end and rule of Erebor will pass of one of Dain's descendants," Fili admitted, grasping Kili's hand more tightly when the younger Dwarf winced at his wound being re-bound.

"So why are you telling me?" Bilbo asked, turning his focus to Fili's badly damaged calf and ankle. How he had been walking around with them in such a state, Bilbo would never know.

"It is a heavy secret to keep, and one we wish to keep no longer," Kili said simply shifting to pin his brother's leg as it twitched in protest at having inflamed stitches cleaned and salved. Fili gritted his teeth and hissed all the while, his eyes clenched closed and fists balled at his sides.

"Well I shan't be the one to share it for you. You can tell him when he wakes because you're not to leave this room until this swelling goes down. Foolish Dwarf, walking around on an injured leg," Bilbo chastised, wrapping the bandages as tightly as he dared around the inflamed wound. He only hoped that the slave would help to take some of the fever out of the wound.

If it had gone unnoticed for too much longer he was certain that there would be infection. As it was it appeared to be simple strain on an angry wound. Still, Bilbo could not believe that the pain from it had not incapacitated the older of the Dwarven siblings. He sometimes wondered just what sort of family he had gotten himself into being a part of, and other times he was absolutely certain that he was the only one with a level head on his shoulders.

"You don't need to tell me. I already knew," Thorin chuckled softly from the bed, his voice weak. "Your mother told you to keep it a secret but could not keep it herself," he explained and the brothers paled slightly, their hands once again joined, knuckles white as they clutched at one another. Bilbo looked between the siblings and their Uncle and could not decide whether they were frightened of what he meant to do about it, or the fact that he was awake much too early for his own good. Personally Bilbo was happy to see Thorin awake, but he couldn't help the creeping fear that Thorin would be as brash as Fili and attempt to move before his wounds were ready for it.

"Uncle?" Kili asked tentatively.

"Do not worry; I am not angry with either of you. I told Bilbo my line was secure with you because my part is done. I have found the next heirs to the throne. The job of continuing it after that will be in your hands," Thorin said with another weary chuckle.

Bilbo found himself laughing as well, though he did not know why. Perhaps it was relief at seeing Thorin awake and coherent, or relief on the part of the nephews that he had acquired. But whatever the reason, his chest felt lighter than it had just minutes before. He rose to his feet and helped Fili to stand, supporting one side of the Dwarven Prince while Kili got the other. Together they made their way to the bed and watched as Thorin finally opened his eyes to the world, becoming more alert with every passing minute.

"Thorin," Bilbo said with a sigh of relief, settling Fili on the edge of the bed and nudging him to lie down. It was a fairly large bed, probably big enough for all of them if they tried hard enough. And at the moment Bilbo would hardly complain about sleeping in a pile with the people that had become his family.

"Come here and kiss me properly Master Baggins," Thorin demanded, edging over to the far side of the bed so that his nephew had more space to work with in order to rest his leg properly. It didn't help that Kili climbed in shortly after. But Bilbo's thinking was correct, there was just enough space left next to Thorin for a Hobbit. So he obeyed his King's command and circled around to the opposite side of the bed, climbing in and leaning down to seal his lips against Thorin's in a desperate kiss. The Dwarf's good arm came up and circled Bilbo's waist, pulling him flush against his side.

"You scared me half to death," Bilbo said by way of an admonishment and promptly kissed Thorin again.

(A/N: There's more of this tooth rotting fluff to come, so stay tuned folks. Once again thanks for reading and I would love it if you left a comment or a review!)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: I told you there was more of this stuff to come. I don't lie. For those of you that read my other fics, know that they aren't abandoned, just that this one is currently dominating my thinking space. So once again I tell you that I don't own the Hobbit, and that there are warnings for excessive fluff and Fili/Kili.)

Written in my Soul

Part 3

After a solid week of nothing but bed rest and tending from the healers, Thorin was growing restless. He was well aware of the fact that he was not well enough to move yet, but at the same time, he desperately wanted to. At least he was able to sit up now, so that he could begin working on the immense stack of paperwork that had accrued in the short time after the reclamation of Erebor.

Much of it was uninteresting, requests for funds to restore portions of the mines, Dwarves from the Iron Hills wishing to return to the Mountain, and the like. Every now and again he would come across a bit of paperwork detailing new construction in Dale and Laketown, requests for Dwarven smiths, those interested him far more. Seeing that their craft was still appreciated warmed his heart toward the tall folk.

But at the moment he was not working on anything, having already gone over his allotted 'sitting up' time for the day. Instead he was cradling Bilbo against his side with his good arm and enduring the snores of his nephews from across the room. The rebellious pair had insisted on having a bed brought in so that they could keep an eye on their Uncles and ensure that Thorin was keeping to the Healer's word.

"Mmm Thorin, you should be sleeping," Bilbo said, stirring as though he could sense Thorin's gaze on him.

"I would but for the ruckus across the room. Do not let me trouble you, sleep Bilbo," the Dwarven King said and leaned down to press a kiss against Bilbo's cheek. The Hobbit turned his head and intercepted the kiss instead. Thorin groaned and slid his hand along Bilbo's back. By no means was he healthy enough for anything more than kissing, and his nephews were an even bigger deterrent, but he would not pass up the opportunity to be close to the Halfling he loved.

"I would rather kiss you until you were able to sleep," Bilbo said softly, blushing ever so slightly at the brashness of his statement. He had never quite gotten used to the idea of being able to interact with Thorin as a lover. Their quest had not given them very many moments of privacy or for that matter much of a chance to do anything other than kiss. They'd been forced to share rooms in Rivendell and had not dared to let their guard down so much in Beorn's home. Even having been extended a deal and the courtesy of accommodation in Mirkwood, they hadn't had the time to enjoy one another as they wished.

In fact they had yet to make love, much to Bilbo's relief. He didn't know how it all would work and he was rather concerned that despite them being soul mates, Thorin would find him somehow lacking and would no longer desire him. It was silly; of course, Thorin had already accepted him and had been attempting to court him properly, so he had no reason to worry. But there was an insecurity that came with everything that he had ever done that he had only recently lost and still had to fight in personal matters.

"If you're going to kiss me, then I suggest you kiss me, Master Burglar," Thorin said, breaking into his thoughts and Bilbo blushed again. He hadn't realized that he'd gotten lost inside of his head again.

Shaking it off he leaned up and kissed Thorin softly on the lips, threading his fingers into long, braided hair and propping himself up on his elbow for better leverage. The Dwarven King responded slowly and gently at first, his good arm moving up to tangle his fingers in the mess of curls atop Bilbo's head. But soon they were kissing each other with fervor, mouths open, teeth crashing, and tongues seeking out new territory.

There were no words for how badly Thorin wished his injuries to be healed so that they might be able to do more. As it was he was still in so much pain that he couldn't even get his body to respond to the desire he felt for the Halfling in his embrace. However, if Bilbo noticed, he said nothing, and that was a reassurance in itself.

"I can't wait to be able to kiss you without worrying about hurting you or myself," Bilbo lamented when they finally broke away from one another. At that moment Thorin remembered the injury to the side of Bilbo's face and head, his curls did so much to hide the bandages that it was almost unnoticeable. But Thorin knew that there would be scars left behind, that all of them would have scars. His would be the worst, of course, given that he had nearly died at the hands of Azog, but Kili's and Fili's would be the most damaging. Had Fili simply stayed off of his leg there would not have been lasting damage, as it was the healer had promised him a permanent limp. Kili would have to learn the sword with more proficiency or be made a mechanical crossbow.

Neither of them would ever be fit to serve as guards ever again, none of them would ever be in fighting shape again. Thorin strongly suspected that his shield arm would never bear weight properly even if he tired every day.

"That would be a wonderful thing, yes. I personally have many things that I would wish us to be able to do together. Not the least of which is to finally exchange vows and be properly wed instead of just bonded," Thorin said and Bilbo froze in shock.

"Thorin…did you just propose to me?" the Hobbit asked, his eyes wide in shock. If that was the case then Thorin had skipped several steps in the Dwarven courtship ritual. And while Bilbo was more than happy to hear it, he wanted Thorin to be able to do things as he had originally intended, with propriety.

"I did. Bilbo Baggins, we are soul bound, your counsel was what saved us from imprisonment in Mirkwood, your love saved me from the Dragon Sickness, I will be damned if I wait a moment longer than necessary to be married to you," the Dwarven King affirmed and drew Bilbo in for another searing kiss.

(A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter this time around. But I do have other fics to get to, and this is where I pictured the scene ending in my mind anyway. So let me know if you liked it!)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: I'm like spoiling you guys with the update schedule on this fic. Soon it will be slowing down because I have to go back to work but it should still be pretty consistent. Again, I don't own the Hobbit and I never will. I don't know why I'm still mentioning that at this point. Anyway, on with the show!)

Written in my Soul

Part 4

It had been a month since the 'Battle of the Five Armies' as the historians were calling it already. Everyone was more or less healed. Enough to be back on their feet, for which Bilbo was thankful, because a bunch of Dwarves on bed rest were not all that much fun to be around. They had grumbled and complained nearly the entire time, though Kili had actually not needed to stay in bed, he had done so much of the time to keep his brother company, just as Bilbo had done for Thorin.

As suspected, Fili was walking with a slight limp. It was nothing that required a cane, though Thorin had commissioned one from the Elves just in case the matter worsened. The Elves had been surprised by the request, but glad to honor it and had provided Fili with a lovely oak walking stick carved in geometric patterns. Bilbo suspected that Thorin had requested it to help improve their relationship with the Elves, which was still in its infancy and needed nourishing. For his part, Fili carried the thing everywhere, not truly using it, but finding it to be too beautiful of a thing to leave lying around unappreciated.

Kili had quietly accepted his retirement from his fighting days, just as his brother and Uncle had. However, he hadn't given up on the idea of being able to fire a bow again someday. Often Bilbo found him in one of the work rooms, or libraries, researching complex patterns and designs of pulleys and gears. He said that if he could find a way to reduce the force that was required to draw the string without reducing the power of the bow that he might be able to at least go hunting once in a while. Fili would sit with him for hours as he did this, watching the idea grow into something more feasible every day and feeling pride rising in his chest over what his brother was able to think up.

Thorin's recovery was taking the longest. He was still only allowed out of bed for a few hours a day and not for anything strenuous. So instead of dealing with the Courts himself he had appointed his sister Dis, Fili and Kili's mother, to deal with them in his stead. Almost every minute that wasn't spent in the bed was spent in the study that had been set up for him. He had endless piles of requests to satisfy or deny and they were not something that could be left unattended for long lest the requester think that he was ignoring or insulting them.

Unsure of what to do with himself now that he had no stubborn Dwarves to be tending to, Bilbo spent much of his time relaxing on the couch in Thorin's study. He had taken several books from the libraries and was happily reading up on the history of the Mountain and the line of Durin itself. During his reading he had learned of a curious trait that was given to the sons of Durin. Not knowing what to do with the information for the moment, he opted to keep it for himself until it became relevant. Otherwise he felt that there was nothing really for him to do that would be of any importance, and learning about the Kingdom that he would soon be a part of seemed like a good idea.

"Bilbo, Thorin, I thought you might be here," Dis said greeting her brother's soul mate first seemed to make Thorin happy so she tried to do it as often as she remembered. When Bilbo sat up on the couch and offered her a spot she gladly took it, releasing a sigh of relief as she did so.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your company dear sister?" Thorin asked, pushing himself gingerly away from the writing desk and turning to face the pair on the couch. He rubbed unconsciously at the ache in his chest where the wound was freshly healed but still ached as though it were still present. He knew logically that there had been a great deal of damage and that it would require more than a month to heal, but he feared that the pain would always be with him in some way, just as his left arm would never be at full strength again.

"Well Court is done for the day and I had thought to come and invite you to dinner. The boys need to get out of that work room of theirs and we haven't had a meal together since I found out your fool-self had survived," Dis said as she leaned back into the couch. She was still sore over Thorin having brought her children on such a dangerous journey in the first place. Bilbo understood her anger at her brother completely; if he had children he certainly wouldn't allow them to endanger themselves in such a way.

"Always so polite with your requests Dis. But yes, I suppose it would be nice to share a meal together as a family. Something other than eating in my sickbed is a vast improvement anyway," Thorin said, not taking the bait his sister had laid for a bout of verbal sparring. She was likely still wound up from dealing with the people of the Court and he had no real desire to engage in anything other than eating at the moment.

"If there's food to be had then I'm all for it," Bilbo said, not wanting to see another bout of jousting between the siblings. The last one had turned into a shouting match about how Thorin could have gotten himself killed if he had been brash enough to challenge Azog alone. From what he had gathered about her and the few discussions he had had with her since she arrived two weeks ago, Bilbo thought of her as quick-tempered and fiercely protective of her family. She wore her beard short enough that the only adornments in it were a pair of beads on either side of her chin in two short braids. The rest of her hair was a wild mane of curls, dark like Kili's and often braided into several long heavy plaits with beads woven among the locks.

"Your Halfling is a sensible one," Dis smiled at Bilbo, a look that he figured was reserved mostly for her family, "I see you have been learning about the history of the Mountain Bilbo. Tell me what do you think?" she asked as they stood up and joined Thorin in leaving the room for the small family sized dining room that they had reclaimed in the Royal Family's portion of the halls. That was where they'd stayed during their recovery and it had been made quite livable once again by the many grateful Dwarves that had come from all around to be a part of Erebor once again or for the first time.

"I think that I would like to see it returned to its former glory," Bilbo admitted, thinking of the splendor described in the books. "But at the same time I think we should avoid the mistakes of your Grandfather if we can. Keeping up alliances is going to be very important in the future, according to Gandalf," he added as they made their way down the hall.

"I believe you are right. There is a darkness coming if we are to believe the wizard, and it shall require a great many allies to survive it," Dis said stoically, sweeping her long hair over her shoulders and stepping into the small dining room where Fili and Kili were already seated. Food was on the table but they had not started eating yet. It was something very unusual for the pair of siblings. But perhaps the fear of what their mother would do if they started eating without her was the thing that had stayed their hands and stomachs.

(A/N: So here's my problem, I can't decide whether to make this fic an mpreg one, a baby Frodo one, or an adopting random Dwarflings one. So how about you guys tell me what you think in the comments and reviews? Thanks for reading once again. Also, I don't know much about Dis, so I am taking several liberties with her.)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: I am very happy with the response that I got to this fic and the question I asked. So admittedly, I love all of you so much that I can't stand the thought of not doing all three in combination with one another. So, without further ado, here's the latest chapter.)

Written in my Soul

Part 5

Bilbo clutched at the letter in his hands and sat down heavily as he read it over again for the third or was it the fourth time. It had come all the way from the Shire, along with all of his worldly possessions, in a Dwarven trade caravan bound for Erebor. Several letters had come with it, suggesting that Gandalf had told someone or another that Bilbo now lived with the Dwarves, but this letter was the one that mattered. This letter was the most important because it had been accompanied by a tiny sprout of a Hobbit child called Frodo.

Technically the boy was his cousin, but that hardly mattered to Bilbo. He had been put in charge of the little one's welfare and that made him a father as sure as anything. By shire standards, at 8 years old, Frodo was still a very young child, far too young to understand the tragedy that he had suffered. As it was, he slept peacefully in the much too large bed that Fili and Kili had spent their recovery in. Bilbo was strangely glad that it had not been moved out of his and Thorin's room when the boys had gotten their own.

"Are you going to be okay my beloved?" Thorin asked, his voice soft, a tender hand wiping a tear from Bilbo's cheek. The Dwarf stood before the Hobbit, looking down at his smaller lover and wishing that he had the power to make the pain go away.

"I will be. I only weep for Frodo. The boy is too young to have very many memories of his parents and I fear that they will fade away as he grows with us. I wish that I had known my cousin better, that way I might be able to share my memories with him," Bilbo lamented, and leaned into Thorin's touch, giving a slight smile at the warmth of it.

The Dwarven King had proven to be remarkably understanding in the matter. Bilbo would have understood if the acquisition of a child was enough to drive Thorin away from him, after all, in the Shire these sorts of things were usually planned far in advance. But young Frodo had had nowhere else to go. No one else could take him; all of them had far too many children of their own. And Bilbo was tempted to believe that they'd seen some sort of adventurous streak in young Frodo that had prompted their ultimate decision to ship the young lad off to a distant relation such as Bilbo himself.

"You shall do your best and that is what matters. We will raise him just as much a Shire-ling as Dwarfling. I would not wish him to feel too out of place here in his new home, after all." Thorin said and gave Bilbo a sad smile when a few more tears made their way down the Hobbit's cheeks.

"Thank you Thorin, for wanting to be a part of his life. Thank you for helping me to raise him," Bilbo whispered and turned his head, kissing the palm of Thorin's hand. At this the Dwarven King took a seat beside Bilbo and gently pulled the Hobbit into his arms. He laid kisses all over his lover's cheeks, chin, and forehead, finally drawing something of a laugh from his small companion.

"Think nothing of it Master Burglar; it is the only proper thing to do. Besides that, you were worried that we would never be able to have children, and now we have a child. True he cannot inherit the Throne, but he will be a Prince all the same," Thorin said softly, rocking Bilbo gently in his arms for a moment before pulling him into his lap. Some part of him enjoyed Bilbo's shortness for just this sort of thing.

"Oh, but we can have children. Did I never think to tell you? No, I suppose I believed you already knew," Bilbo muttered, drawing a look of pure confusion from Thorin.

"What do you mean? How can we possibly have children?" Thorin questioned, still holding onto the Hobbit but leaning back so that he might look into Bilbo's face. There was a tiny smile there, lighting up his eyes and banishing the darkness that had been there only seconds before.

"There is a curious trait in those who can trace their lineage to Durin himself. It is mentioned only in passing in one of the history books that I was reading. But apparently in cases such as ours the line has seen fit to propagate itself even without the presence of a female," Bilbo explained, earning an even more confused and slightly distressed look from Thorin.

"I…do you mean to say that I am capable of carrying a child?" Thorin asked plainly, his brows drawn down as confusion turned to concentration. Unsure of how to answer or simply not having the words for it, Bilbo gave a nod, blushing as he did so. There were a number of implications and assumptions that he was making in revealing this information and it wasn't entirely without embarrassment.

"That is to say, only if you are willing to do so," Bilbo added as he finally regained some form of control over himself. He did not expect Thorin to smile the way that he did, nor did he expect the soft impact of his lover's lips on his own. It felt good none the less and Bilbo allowed himself to be thoroughly kissed until he had no more breath left in his chest and had to gasp for air. He was slowly getting used to such passionate kisses now that Thorin was healed of his injuries. True, much like Kili his left arm would never be the same, but Thorin hadn't allowed that to deter him from picking Bilbo up and holding him as often as was possible.

"I would be happy to have our children. Even if I can't, for whatever reason, I will also be happy that we get this chance with Frodo. Have you let Fili and Kili know that there is a chance for them to have children?" Thorin said softly, stroking Bilbo's hair and shifting him in his lap so that the Hobbit was pressed firmly against his chest.

"No, I haven't told them. I figured that you should be the first to know," Bilbo admitted softly and quietly, his head tucked under Thorin's chin. The Dwarven King smiled and rubbed Bilbo's back reassuringly.

"We shall tell them together then," Thorin said in an equally quiet tone of voice. Neither of them wished to wake Frodo. Bilbo was honestly surprised at how well Thorin was taking the news, after all, he had been more than a little shocked by it himself. But perhaps that was just something that was going to take time to settle in for Thorin and the freaking out would come later.

"Why don't we leave Frodo to sleep and go find them to let them know now?" Bilbo asked, attempting to wiggle out of Thorin's grasp and not quite being able to manage.

"We can tell them tomorrow. For now they are busy with their planning and designing. But I promise you that they will be overjoyed to hear it," Thorin assured and kissed Bilbo softly on the mouth.

(A/N: I'm sorry that this one is a little shorter than average, but I'm back at working and this is just about all that I have the energy to get typed after working all day. So I hope that you like it and that you will leave me a comment or review to let me know what you thought of it.)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: I'm still working quite a bit, so I don't know when this chapter is going to make it up. But hopefully it will be less than a week after the last one. Now I know that I've warned you before, but I'm going to say it again. Here's a fic that will very probably contain mpreg or at least mentions of it. It also contains Fili/Kili so there's that too. I don't own the Hobbit and I never will, so don't go barking up that tree. On with the show.)

Written in my Soul

Part 6

Sleeping next to Thorin was perhaps one of the greatest feelings in the world. Bilbo relished every second of it until he too fell asleep or until Thorin woke up, whatever the case may have been. He was simply relieved to hear the other man breathing, to feel his beating heart. It was likely that he would never forget the feeling of fear and dread that had stolen away his breath the day over two months ago that Thorin had been carried back for the attention of the healers. That day he had been certain that he would be going to his own death rather shortly, their bond not willing to let them part from one another for very long.

But that had not been the case. Thorin was a poor patient, that was for certain, and Fili and Kili not much better, but Bilbo's family was alive, and that was all that had mattered. Now they had young Frodo to look after. The boy was an unexpected gift; one that Bilbo wished had not come to them under the circumstances, but one that he accepted with all the love in his heart. Apparently Thorin was just as happy to love the child as if he were one of their own, which made Bilbo all the happier.

The news that they could have their own children, well it had finally hit Thorin sometime the night before and he had very nearly cried himself to sleep with tears of joy. With Frodo present they had not done anything, but Bilbo suspected that once the nursery was set up and Frodo comfortably situated in it, there would be no stopping Thorin. The Dwarven King seemed to be enraptured by the idea of having children with Bilbo. Not that Bilbo had a problem with the idea of them having children together, he simply didn't know if it was possible for Dwarves and Hobbits to make children together. But then if an Elf and a Hobbit could have a child, why not a Dwarf and a Hobbit.

"Awake already?" Thorin asked and softly tightened his arms around Bilbo's body, pulling his Hobbit against his chest. Bilbo snuggled into the warmth that Thorin offered and sighed in relaxation.

"I got used to rising early on the road, and then to tend to you and the boys. It's hard to break the habit," he admitted and kissed Thorin's neck, breathing in the scent of his lover and savoring it.

"I see. Well you won't have to break it. Court typically starts early enough in the morning that sleeping in is not an option. Soon Dis will lose her good humor and demand that I return and act as a proper King. You'll have to come with me, of course," Thorin mused aloud, punctuating his sentences with kisses to Bilbo's forehead.

"What do you mean?" Bilbo asked, slightly dazed by the idea of participating in any of the proceedings that Court involved. He was a Hobbit, and as much as the people may view him as a hero, he hardly expected them to accept him in any sort of ruling capacity. Actually, he expected that there would be quite the uproar over the fact that Thorin wished to marry him in proper Dwarven fashion. Would they still tolerate Bilbo if they thought that he was stealing their King away from them?

"Soon you will be my husband and that will make you a King by the laws of our people. Dis will remain my Second and Steward, but you shall be King beside me and that will require you to attend Court with me," Thorin explained softly, stroking Bilbo's hair as he did so. Now that the bandages were gone, he was free to thread his fingers throughout the entirety of Bilbo's messy curls. Much to Bilbo's chagrin the scarring that he had feared was more prominent than he had been prepared for, and demonstrated to him just how close he had come to losing his left eye.

"About that, do you really think that I will be accepted? I wouldn't want to compromise your authority as King by being there if the people think me lesser," Bilbo said, giving voice to his fears and leaning back to look Thorin in the eyes. The Dwarven King lifted his arm and stroked the scars on the side of Bilbo's face for a moment before drawing him in for a slow, soft kiss.

"The people love you. How many times must I reassure you that you are a hero to them and you will be accepted amongst them? Having you at my side will only prove to them that I am strong as a King," Thorin whispered as he drew away, his tired body wanting more from the kiss than he was able to take. Soon he would have Bilbo all to himself, soon they would be able to consummate their relationship, and Thorin was nearly losing his mind with the wait.

"You are a strong King, even without me by your side," Bilbo stated plainly, weaving his fingers into Thorin's hair and pulling him in for another kiss. Thorin indulged him, kissing him deeply and passionately, nearly tugging the Halfling on top of himself in the process.

"I am glad of your confidence Master Baggins," Thorin admitted softly, one arm wrapped around Bilbo's hips, the other supporting his lover's head, fingers still tangled in soft curls.

"You shall always have it," Bilbo affirmed, smiling at the look on Thorin's face.

(A/N: I'm sorry to leave you all here; I promise that the next chapter will be longer. But with work I'm amazed that I'm getting this one up in the timeframe that I originally mentioned. So in the meantime, if you could leave me comments or reviews I would love to hear from you. Thanks in advance!)


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: This is the third time I have restarted this intro. Let me just say folks that Bipolar Depression is the worst thing in my life at the moment and that writing for you good folks is pretty much the only thing brightening up this low swing. Anyway, enough of the sad stuff, warnings for this fic include talk of mpreg and a Fili/Kili relationship. I don't own the Hobbit and I never will. So with that said, on with the show!)

Written in my Soul

Part 7

They had been roused from their bedchamber by Dis. She insisted that they share a breakfast as a family before she had to go off and deal with the mess that was the Court once again. It seemed that Thorin had been right, her good humor was running short and it was likely that by the end of the month Thorin would be the one at the helm at last. Bilbo wondered if Dis was looking forward to the paperwork that Thorin faced down every day.

"Fili, Kili, good to see you out of the work rooms at last. How is your project progressing?" Dis asked as she served herself a heaping portion of eggs and ham. Bilbo appreciated the Dwarven concept of eating when you were hungry. They did not always have the structured meal times that Hobbits did, but there was always food available if one wanted it. He took his seat and began to serve himself as Kili chewed and swallowed before answering. The behavior that Dis could inspire in the boys was truly stunning; they weren't nearly as terrified of their battle-scarred Uncles.

"I'm very nearly there. We will be testing the latest design today, actually," Kili said, looking proud of himself. Fili was busy filling up his plate with far more food than anyone else at the table, which Bilbo noticed had become a trend of late.

"That's good. Maybe testing it will shed a few pounds off of Fili, he's barely fitting into the sweaters that I made for him last year," Dis commented and Fili instantly went red, dipping his head and setting his silverware down. Bilbo glanced at Thorin and raised an eyebrow, earning only a quick shake of the head in response.

"Mother, really, it's not that bad," Fili said, and Bilbo was shocked to see a haze of tears in the blond Dwarf's eyes.

"All I'm saying is that you could stand to lose some weight around the middle. You used to be a warrior, the people expect you to maintain a certain image, even if you aren't on active duty anymore," Dis said with a shocking lack of diplomacy in Bilbo's eyes. He wondered now how she was dealing with the Courts if this was how she handled her own sons. No wonder the boys were scared of her and were nothing like themselves with her around, she was stern and critical to the point of excess.

"As you say, Mother," Fili said, still welling with tears and shoved his plate away, leaving the table quickly followed by Kili.

"That boy never used to be so sensitive. Taking them away from the guard has made them soft," Dis said with mild disdain and rose from her own half-finished meal. She exited the room in the direction of the Throne Room, and Bilbo thought he caught just a momentary look of concern on her face.

"Well that could have gone better," Bilbo said with a sigh, poking at his own food and wondering whether or not they should go after the boys.

"True, it could have. But that is how she shows that she is worried. It is not the most pleasing of behaviors, but it has been her way for some years now," Thorin rose from the table and grabbed up both of their plates, indicating to Bilbo that he should grab Fili and Kili's plates. "They'll be back in the workroom," was all he said before leading the way down the hall into the depths of the Royal Family's Quarters.

Even from down the hall Bilbo could hear the sound of sobbing and it hurt his heart like nothing else could. He was infinitely glad that they had left Frodo to the nursemaids that morning; he highly doubted that the lad could have handled the confrontation. With both plates balanced on one arm, Thorin knocked lightly on the door to the workroom before pushing it open.

The sight laid out before them was one that tore at both of their hearts. Fili was curled into Kili's arms, sobbing and shaking while Kili sat almost stiffly, clenching his jaw. Neither of them seemed to notice Thorin and Bilbo until their plates were settled on a low table in front of the bench on which they were seated.

"Fili, it's okay to eat. There's likely a very good reason for your weight gain, and it isn't because you've gone soft," Bilbo brushed the tears from his nephew's face and helped him to sit upright.

"What could possibly be a good reason? Mother is right, I'm getting thick around the middle," Fili said miserably and looked down at his food with watery eyes. Bilbo looked to Thorin for help in that moment; somehow it felt like it would be far more appropriate for such news to come from their blood Uncle.

"And that might not be your fault. Fili, how much of the histories have you read since we've been here?" Thorin asked softly, settling himself on the floor and pulling Bilbo down to sit beside him. It was a strange place to have breakfast, but it was one that felt far more comfortable than the family dining room at the moment.

"None of them, you know that. I've been busy recovering and helping Kili with his bow," Fili stated, seemingly confused by where this conversation could possibly be going. After all, what could the histories have to do with him gaining a few extra pounds?

"I admit, I myself have been negligent in my reading, but Bilbo hasn't. He's made a discovery about our line. It seems that male Dwarves that bear Durin's blood are capable of conception. Fili, do you understand what I'm saying?" Thorin asked as Fili had gone deathly pale and stock still about halfway through his Uncle's speech.

"You…you mean that I might be pregnant?" the blond Dwarf asked carefully, his breathing now measured and evening out. He had stopped shaking altogether but remained pale and fixated on Thorin.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Thorin made a point of taking a bite of his food before continuing. "I think you should see one of the healers and find out for sure, but that would be the most logical explanation for your increased appetite and emotional sensitivity," he said softly. Fili simply nodded, a few more tears dripping down his cheeks but a smile forming on his lips.

(A/N: That's all for now folks. I'm hoping to hear your thoughts on how I'm doing and where the story is going, so please, if you can, leave me a comment or review. I would really appreciate it if you did that for me.)


	8. Chapter 8

Written in my Soul

Part 8

Fili had been all but dragged to the healers by his brother. After the initial shock and burst of hope, fear had set in and the blonde Dwarf had wanted nothing to do with finding out the truth. But with his brother around to worry about him there was very little that he could do to avoid the inevitable. And that conclusion was that he was indeed four months pregnant.

"You mean that I was fighting Azog with a baby in my belly?" he asked in shock, clutching his stomach and once again blinking a haze of tears from his eyes. The news had struck Thorin like a hammer blow to the chest. What could have happened had Fili been injured as Thorin had been? Would he have lost the child without ever knowing that it had existed?

"Yes, it is likely that you conceived during your stay in Mirkwood," the Elven healer said, all business despite the blush that was adorning both brother's faces. Thorin couldn't help but be jealous of the brashness of his nephews; he himself hadn't had the courage to claim Bilbo with Elves around.

"That's all well and good, but can you tell me how much longer I'm going to be pregnant? When do I get to have my baby?" Fili asked, suddenly excited, his emotions shifting rapidly, more so than they would have had he been a female Dwarf. Bilbo had learned that men were significantly more influenced by pregnancy hormones than women and that often their moods could change in the blink of an eye.

"That I cannot say, not with certainty. It could be another six to ten months, depending on when the youngling decides that it is properly grown. There is very little literature on the sons of Durin and their pregnancies, at least here amongst the Dwarven archives. It seems that it is a trait they wished to keep secret. Unfortunately for them, Elven healers are poor keepers of secrets. I should have several books arriving within the week that will help us to better determine a course of action to take," the healer said, Imradel, he had said his name was.

"Ten more months of this? Remind me not to let you get me pregnant until this Dwarfling is half-grown," Kili said with a smile and Fili lovingly punched him in his good arm, his face also broken into a smile. Bilbo couldn't help but steal a glance at Thorin, wondering whether the two of them would be able to have children of their own. Certainly little Frodo was enough to begin with, and that was with nursemaids to look after him.

"What's this about my son needing a healer," Dis came in, looking flustered and worried all at once. Bilbo cursed the gossipy nature of Dwarves as he saw the blush overtake Fili and Kili's faces.

"Really Mother, you needn't have concerned yourself over me," Fili said quietly, his entire demeanor changing once again so that he appeared smaller and almost hid himself behind the healer.

"Of course I have. If something is wrong I should like to hear about it at once," Dis said in a tone the brooked no arguments.

"Well if you must know," Kili stepped forward after placing a gentle kiss on his brother's forehead. "There'll be no more talk of Fili's weight gain," he said firmly, but quietly.

"And why is that?" Dis asked, something like alarm playing over her face as she reached up to tug at one of the braids of her beard.

"Because I'm pregnant, mother. I'm supposed to be gaining weight, and at a fairly rapid pace," Fili said, finding his voice as Imradel the healer helped him to his feet, needlessly, but out of courtesy.

"Pregnant?" she quickly staggered to a low bench and seated herself upon it heavily. "How far along?" she asked quietly, her hand held over her heart as if it would beat out of her chest otherwise.

"Four months," Kili supplied, looking every bit as proud as a new father ought to be. Somehow the prospect of being a father made his mother a dozen times less intimidating to him.

"Are you saying you knew that there was a possibility of me getting pregnant?" Fili said as he came to stand beside his brother.

"Aye, I knew that there was a chance that one of you could conceive. But you must understand how rare it is, even with the magic of a soul bond and with the blessing of Durin's blood. I had no reason to believe that it would ever happen, or I would have told you," Dis admitted rather quietly, her head hung slightly, supported by her hands.

"Must be that the magic of the forest helped it along then," the healer said softly, placing a hand on Fili's shoulder and smiling at the Dwarf. In return the blond Dwarf grinned and wrapped his arms around his midsection.

It was happy news to be sure, but it was news that would be kept within the family until the Dwarfling was born. Such was tradition. And such was the precaution that needed to be taken to protect the future heir to the throne. Hopefully it would be a shorter rather than longer pregnancy and the babe would be born without complication, but for the moment it was all hope.

"Fili, I apologize for being so harsh with you earlier. I should have been more tactful," Dis said in a rare show of humility. Fili smiled at her, nothing able to dampen his mood now that he knew that he was going to be a father.

"It's alright mother. I know that you are concerned about our image for public relations reasons. But for now I think it best if I keep out of the eyes of the public," the blonde Dwarf said and came to sit beside his mother. She wrapped an arm around him and kissed the side of his head. And it seemed to Bilbo that all was forgiven.

(A/N: I know it's short, but it's all that I could manage with the way I've been feeling. All the same I hope that you liked it enough to leave me a review.)


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: I'm determined to get this fic finished and that means pressing on and working on it through my depression. Because seriously, screw depression, its lame and I hate it. Anyways, warnings for Fili/Kili and mpreg. Also, I don't own the Hobbit and never will.)

Written in my Soul

Part 9

Bilbo had spent the last few hours relaxing with a book in Thorin's study. Little Frodo was curled up asleep in his lap, his soft breathing and gentle warmth almost enough to send Bilbo to sleep himself. They had had the little sprout for just over a month and already he was speaking a few words in Dwarven and had taken to his new fathers with very little prompting. He didn't even have a problem when he was left with the nursemaids while the Kings of Erebor went to court. All around Frodo was the most precious gift that they could have asked for.

"He certainly sleeps a lot," Thorin commented, finally lifting his head from his work and turning to look at Bilbo. He spoke in a low enough voice that he could be heard without waking Frodo from his slumber.

"Young Hobbits sleep much of the day. He'll be like this until he's about 15 years old. Developmentally speaking he's the equivalent of a Dwarfling half his age. We Hobbits don't live as long as Dwarves, but we certainly take our time growing," Bilbo explained quietly, running one hand through Frodo's dark curls and closing the book with the other.

"I wonder how our child will grow when we finally manage to have one," Thorin mused, his tone still low but with a strange tinge of hope attached to it. Bilbo knew that Thorin was eager to have children; they'd made love just as soon as they'd had their room to themselves, but one did not always get a child on a first try.

"I should hope that they grow as a Dwarfling does, the nursemaids seem more accustomed to Dwarven children, I've had to teach them so much about dealing with Frodo," Bilbo said with a shake of his head. He loved the women that looked after his adoptive son, but they had no idea just how much a Hobbit child needed to eat and sleep in order to grow properly. However he was grateful to them for teaching the boy the Dwarven language, both spoken and written. Bilbo himself was learning slowly.

"Yes, but Frodo comes from an unusual family, even for Hobbits, you've said so yourself. I'm certain that any child of ours will be equally as unusual," Thorin said and rolled up the last of the scrolls that he had been tending to. He rose from his chair and walked over to the couch where Bilbo was seated. Carefully he leaned down and scooped up the sleeping Frodo into his arms. The boy didn't stir at all.

Bilbo stood and stretched his limbs, feeling relieved at being able to move once again. Quietly, not daring to walk beside Thorin, he followed the Dwarf to the nursery. There Thorin laid Frodo in his bed and covered him with blankets to chase away the cold of the mountain. Even with the forges going once more, the place got quite cold once evening fell.

Once the lanterns were dimmed and Frodo officially situated in the bed the pair made their way to their own bedroom. It had been a long day of Court and paperwork for Thorin and an equally long one of Court and research for Bilbo. He would have to learn the Dwarven written language if he hoped to help his husband with the mounds of paperwork that still came his way. Even with Dis to help, it seemed that there was a never ending stream of things to be done. Hell they hadn't even found time to be properly married, it was only on paper that they were wed and so Bilbo knew that while it was official it was hardly what the public wanted.

"I think I'm finally starting to grasp the basics of the written alphabet, though I still wish that I wasn't learning so late in life," Bilbo said, proud of himself and his diligence. They changed into their night clothes and climbed into bed together as he spoke.

"That's good. I'm sure that books are a better tutor than I ever could be. Until then you can deal with missives from Dale and Laketown," Thorin said with a smile and drew Bilbo into his arms, holding the Hobbit close to his chest and sighing in relaxation.

Bilbo pillowed his head on Thorin's chest and closed his eyes, letting the tension flow out of his body. He hadn't even realized that he was so tense until he wasn't anymore. It was strange, still, after over a year together, that Thorin had such an ability. Perhaps it was the soul bond. Perhaps Thorin really was just that comfortable.

"I'm glad to deal with the people of Dale and Laketown. I'm sure that Bard and Thranduil will continue to send their missives in the common language. Though why they continue the charade of living separately I will never know," Bilbo said as Thorin's arm tightened around his torso.

"What do you mean charade? They rule two separate lands, why would they live together?" Thorin asked, playing with Bilbo's curls, running a thumb along the scars on his younger lover's face. Bilbo giggled slightly leaning up to kiss Thorin.

"They are soul mates. Bard proved to be one of Thranduil's," Bilbo said with a smile, thinking of his friends and how lucky they were to have found one another.

"But I thought that Men did not have soul mates?" Thorin said in confusion.

"Bard it would seem is an unusual Man as much as I am an unusual Hobbit," Bilbo said, surprised that Thorin had not yet worked out the fact that the other two rulers were a match for one another. Certainly it was unusual enough that even Bilbo wouldn't have guessed had he not plainly seen the Elven writing on Bard's arm. He had instantly recognized the common letters on Thranduil's arm during one of their meetings.

"I am glad for them then. Perhaps that is why Thranduil has proven to be so very cooperative when it comes to diplomatic matters," Thorin said sounding more contemplative than anything. Bilbo smiled and kissed his lover on the lips.

"I think that he would cooperate anyway, since you gave him his gems and requested Fili's walking stick. He appreciates that you've taken the initiative to make things better between your two races," Bilbo supplied and tugged the blankets up around them, snuggling down in the warmth that Thorin provided. Thorin merely chuckled and kissed his partner's curls before pulling him in tight and closing his eyes.

(A/N: That's it for now. I'm struggling to keep this G rated, but I think I will. Also, I apologize if you don't like Barduil; it isn't going to be a huge part of the plot. But it does matter. So yeah. And for those of you eager to see Thorin get pregnant, I'm sure it will happen soon. Leave me a review to let me know what you think, boy or girl?)


	10. Chapter 10

Written in my Soul

Part 10

"How are my healers treating Fili these days? This late in the pregnancy I mean?" Thranduil asked pleasantly as he sat in Thorin and Bilbo's formal sitting room sipping wine and looking far too comfortable. Bard sat on the couch beside him, thoroughly examining the details of the room while maintaining his focus on the conversation. One of the human man's hands was held captive in Thranduil's lap, but he didn't appear to be bothered by that fact in the least.

"He's not actually that far along, only 6 months out of 10 to 14 according to the healers. But they are treating him well, thank you, we are grateful for their continued presence," Thorin said, with a dip of his head in acknowledgement. Thranduil merely waved a hand and smiled.

"They are fascinated by your nephew and the magic in the blood of the line of Durin. Long ago they would have dealt with this far more frequently as your own healers lack the magic to deliver children of male pregnancies. Though I should think that is fair enough trade for the skill your healers have in dealing with Dragon burns," Thranduil said softly, possibly lamenting that his own burns would never heal after so long unattended.

"I've read much of what the healers of old had recorded about the line of Durin. If only we had known it sooner, we might have been aware of Fili's condition before he risked himself in battle," Bilbo said, and it was true, once the Elves had finished with the books they had graciously allowed the second King of Erebor the chance to read them for himself. And they would have known within two weeks of conception, as soon as Fili's moods began to shift, that he was pregnant rather than just anticipating the reclamation of Erebor.

"Do you truly believe that he would have sat out? Stayed safe in the mountain whilst his soul mate fought for his life?" Bard questioned one eyebrow quirked as he looked toward Bilbo, his hand visibly tightened around Thranduil's.

"No, he likely wouldn't have. But we could have tried to keep him safer than we did," Thorin allowed, taking a sip from his own goblet of wine.

"Dwarves are notoriously stubborn. This is something we have in common," Thranduil grinned slightly, "I can respect his courage. Now tell me, what is the real reason that you called us here? I highly doubt that trade negotiations are at the forefront of your mind," the Elven Lord said, glancing between Thorin and Bilbo.

Thorin sighed and tipped his head back, swallowing the last of his wine. There was no easy way to bring up what they needed to discuss. But it was something of importance to all parties involved. Bilbo glanced at his husband and bit his lip, finally deciding that he would be the one to speak.

"The rule of Erebor will no longer pass to Fili and Kili. They have decided against being rulers in favor of raising their child," the Hobbit said quietly and Thranduil's eyebrows rose slightly.

"My own son has abdicated his position as Crown Prince, I understand the ramifications quite well," the Elf chanced a glance at Bard. "As it is, I have no successor, lest Elrond spare me one of his sons," Thranduil admitted and Bilbo pondered him for a moment.

Thranduil's first soul mate, his wife, from whom he had gained Legolas, had died long ago. It must have hurt him deeply to see his son and last tie to her vanish from his life in order to pursue his own desires. Until the Dwarves had visited Legolas had been quite the loyal and dutiful son. It was Bilbo's understanding that their adventure had sparked something like wanderlust in the younger Elf. And then he had gone off and found his first soul mate in the Ranger known as Strider.

"My condolences. Truly, though you have not lost him entirely, I know that you will not easily gain another heir," Thorin said almost in apology.

"Think nothing of it. I've no intention of departing this world anytime soon, so Mirkwood will be quite safe. As for your situation, my healers and scholars assure me that Dwarven and Hobbit blood are compatible. Without a doubt, you shall find yourselves and heir soon enough," Thranduil said, with a meaningful look at Bard as he spoke.

"That is reassuring," Bilbo said softly and smiled at the other ruling pair.

"Speaking of children, how are yours adapting to life as practical royalty?" Thorin asked, looking at Bard and the human blushed slightly.

"They are doing well. Though the position of Mayor is hardly an equivalent for royalty," Bard said and a look of pride overtook his expression.

"I disagree, with the way the people look to you, you're every bit as much a King as anyone here," Thranduil said, drawing Bard's captive hand up and placing a kiss on the back of it, smiling flirtatiously.

Now that it was apparent to everyone that the pair were soul mates, Thranduil was utterly open with his affections toward the human man. For his part Bard accepted them and did his best to return them, though he was still adapting to the idea of being able to be open about it. Bilbo thought it was rather endearing to see the pair together and to know that they were going through something like the awkward phase that Thorin and himself had gone through right at the start of their relationship.

After that, talk did turn to trade negotiations, wood for ore, gold for the presence of healers and the like. All of them were things that Bilbo found to be rather over his head and thus of little interest unless he was directly asked about his opinion. He found himself serving wine more than participating in the conversation and that was just fine with him. Rarely did they ask much of the other Dwarves. Frodo's nursemaids were one thing, but the royal family kept no other servants as every spare hand was needed to help rebuild the mountain.

"Anyway, now that that's done," Thranduil's voice brought Bilbo back to awareness, he hadn't realized that he'd been drifting in his thoughts until the Elf Lord spoke up. "Where is this sprout we've heard about? I should like to meet him," he said and Bilbo smiled softly. Of course, it was the first time that Thranduil had been to the keep since Frodo's adoption, and Elves had a way with children that was not to be denied.

"I'll go fetch him, though I do not know how awake his is likely to be," Bilbo responded and excused himself from the room. He headed down the hallway to the nursery where a Dwarven woman sat with tiny Frodo in her lap, reading to him from a rather large book.

"My King?" she questioned when Bilbo knocked at the door.

"I'd like to borrow my son for a moment or two. A certain Elf Lord wishes to meet him," Bilbo requested and the Dwarven matron stood up with Frodo in her arms. She quickly transferred him to Bilbo's out-stretched hands. The tiny Hobbit giggle with joy, he loved when he got to spend time with Elves, was fascinated by them really.

"He's almost ready for a nap, so I don't suggest keeping him long," the woman, whose name Bilbo continued to mispronounce, advised and the elder Hobbit nodded in understanding before hefting Frodo to one hip and making his farewells.


	11. Chapter 11

Written in my Soul

Part 11

"How is the design for the new bow coming along Kili?" Thorin asked conversationally as they all sat gathered at the dinner table. They knew that he had come close to the mark with his first few tries, but recently he had become secretive about his plans. This much caused Bilbo to suspect that he had either succeeded, or gone off in the wrong direction, either was likely to cause the younger Dwarf some measure of embarrassment.

"It's nearly finished, actually. I should be able to test it by next week," Kili said after making sure to chew and swallow his food properly, lest his mother chastise him for his poor table manners. Dis had gotten better about how critical she was over her boy's behavior ever since she had learned of Fili's condition, but that didn't mean that she was completely lax in her Mothering duties.

"That's wonderful news, the Elves are eager to see what you come up with, based on its success they may wish to commission some from you," Bilbo said and Kili looked positively pleased at the information. He grinned brightly and looked to his brother with enthusiasm. Fili smiled indulgently and patted his soul mate on the back in congratulations.

"I'm honored that they would look to me for an innovation in archery," Kili said rather diplomatically and Dis grinned at her son's newfound maturity. Now that Fili was 7 months along, the younger of the two siblings had really stepped up and become an adult. Even though the Elven healers had decided that it would be 14 months rather than 10 for the babe to be born, Kili had not wanted to wait to be the person he suspected their child would need him to be.

"I'm very proud of you for working so diligently Kili. Fili, you as well," Dis said pleasantly, her eyes bright as she spoke. It was clear to Bilbo that she was proud of her sons and for his part he was pleased that she had grown to be so. He looked to Thorin to see that his soul mate was smiling brilliantly at his family. It was at that moment that Bilbo saw them as a family at last. Until then he had felt like they were still divided and it made him more than happy to know that they were in fact, united. It made him especially happy considering the news that he and Thorin had to share.

"Thank you Mother," the boys said together, both of them blushing slightly at the praise.

After that dinner continued in silence as they all enjoyed the food that had been laid out for them. Fili was on his second helping already, his body craving the extra nutrients to help the baby grow properly. It was only once they had finished and stood to make for their own rooms that Thorin spoke up.

"Before you go, I would like to make an announcement. It's one that's been a long time coming and I wish to make it with my family around me," Thorin smiled at each of them in turn and reached out to grasp Bilbo's hand. "We're expecting a child, Bilbo and I," he said after a brief pause. There was silence in the room following his statement as everyone stared in surprise at the Dwarven King.

"When did you find out Uncle?" Fili asked his joy obvious on his face as he held his own stomach.

"It was just this morning, actually," Thorin said with a grin and pulled Bilbo against his side in a tight embrace. It was true, they had noticed that Thorin's moods had been fluctuating over the last several weeks but had waited to be sure that it wasn't simply stress having an effect on him. Once they were confident that it had to be something else, they'd gone to see the Elven healer in charge of Fili's care.

"How far along are you?" Dis asked, toying with the beads in her beard as she did when she was nervous.

"About a month and a half at this point," Thorin said happily but his smile faded when Dis frowned at him, and it was a fierce frown.

"You realize that this means you can't be a part of Court anymore. You won't be able to make decisions with a clear head," she said softly and Thorin's smile returned full force.

"Of course dear sister, I realized that almost at once. But fear not, you'll not be alone. Bilbo has agreed to continue to attend Court in my stead," the Dwarven King said, and kissed the top of Bilbo's head.

The Hobbit smiled brilliantly and leaned into Thorin's half-embrace. He and Thorin had already had the discussion about what to do when it came to Thorin's fluctuating emotions. The conclusion was that Thorin would no longer handle things of diplomatic importance, instead sticking to paperwork about ordinances and the like. Bilbo would continue to field requests from the Elves and Laketown while Dis would take over the rest of the Dwarven communications. In the meantime, Thorin would be spending more time with little Frodo, giving the nursemaids a break ahead of having so many children to take care of in the near future.

"Good, I was afraid that I would have to restrain you somehow, I'm glad to see that you'll be reasonable about it," Dis said, smiling in obvious relief. Bilbo breathed a sigh of relief; he had been worried that Dis would be angry at them for leaving her to deal with matters of Court. But it seemed that they were all on the same page in the matter. So with a round of congratulations all around, they departed the room, each making for their own destinations.

Bilbo followed Thorin back to their quarters where the night's paperwork was waiting for them in the study. Briefly they detoured to look into the nursery where Frodo was asleep in the overlarge bed that he had been given. The boy continued to sleep about 15 hours of the day, waking and sleeping sporadically as his stomach dictated. The women in charge of taking care of him had gotten accustomed to his sleeping habits and came and went with them so as not to disturb the boy overmuch.

(A/N: Well there it is, sorry it was so short. But I wanted to get something out to you guys. I hope you enjoyed it enough to leave me a review.)


End file.
